Edith and The Missing Things
by despicme95
Summary: When everyone loses something. Edith is the hero of the day. Ps the line telling Edith to be careful not to stand on the sticky bit is a personalized line for the readers.


DM Edith & The Missing Things

It was extreme hustle and bustle in the Gru residence. Gru was going to lay some new tiles down in the lab. Lucy was busy sorting out her papers for the AVL. Margo and Agnes were busy sticking some stickers and stamps into some different albums. Edith on the other hand didn't have anything to do.

Gru seemed to be in a good mood today because he said ''Edith if you're sensible, why don't you help me with the tiles?''. Edith was surprised and delighted at the same time, it wasn't so often anyone would let her help with anything after all the trouble she often got into.

Edith followed her father down the stairs to the lab where there was a bit bare patch on one bit of the floor where the tiles were going to go.

[Reader] ''Well your father must be in a very good mood indeed if he's going to let you help him. But be careful Edith, don't stand on the sticky bit. Whoops too late!''.

Edith stopped dead, she struggled and strained to pull her foot from the sticky patch. She held onto her father's coat, as she finally managed to pull herself free. Edith didn't notice something fall out of his pocket and she didn't notice that she'd trod on it and it was stuck to the bottom of her boot.

''What is it Edith?'' Gru asked for he had felt Edith pulling hard on his coat. Edith didn't know what to say, she was worried that if Gru knew where she had stood, she'd be in serious trouble. So she sheepishly said ''Em here's another tile for you''.

Then she quickly ran out of the lab. Edith went upstairs to see what her two sisters were up too. Margo and Agnes were still very busy with their albums.

Edith accidently trod on one of Margo's stickers and Agnes's stamps and still she didn't know they were now sticking to her boot too. Suddenly Agnes shouted loudly ''I can't find it!''. ''Can't find what Agnes?'' Margo asked feeling puzzled. But then she realized something herself.

''Hey where's that very old sticker of all?!'' Margo shouted. Edith helped her two sisters look for the missing sticker and stamp, but to no avail. ''Sorry but I can't find them'' she said, giving Margo and Agnes sheepish grins.

Edith went back downstairs to find Lucy getting ready to go shopping. Neither of them saw the shopping list fall to the floor and Edith didn't realize she'd stepped on and that also stuck to the bottom of her boot.

Suddenly Gru appeared from the lab looking panicked, ''Have either of you seen my criminal of the century card?!'' he asked ''I've lost it! I checked my pockets and under the new tiles in case it got under one of them and I really can't find it anywhere!''

''Strange'' Lucy replied ''Because I can't find the shopping list and I need to go shopping before the superstore closes''. Margo and Agnes were the next to appear. ''I can't find one of my stickers!'' Margo wailed, ''And I can't find one of my stamps!'' Agnes shouted starting to fret herself out.

''Hey Edith'' Gru said ''What's dat under your boot?''. Edith looked down, Her father was right, there was definitely something stuck to her boot. Come to think of it, there seemed to be more than one thing there. Edith lifted up her leg to show the bottom of her boot.

''Hey there's my card!'' Gru exclaimed peeling it off. ''Oh there's the shopping list!'' Lucy gasped. She grabbed it quickly and hurried out the front door. ''And there's my sticker and Agnes's stamp!'' Margo protested. She pulled them off Edith's boot, peeled them apart from each other and handed Agnes her stamp and they headed back to upstairs to the girl's bedroom to continue their sticking and glueing.

''Those things must have stuck to your boot somehow Edith'' Gru said ''But how?''. ''Erm I sort accidently trod on a very sticky patch down in the lab'' Edith admitted. ''So dat explains it'' Gru replied. ''You are the hero of the day Edith. Well done''.

Edith smiled. It was very nice to be a hero for once.

The End


End file.
